


The Tight Fit

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brat Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Manhandling, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, insufficient prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean knows if he pushes Sam’s buttons, he’ll get his reward.Sam knows very well what Dean’s doing, and will happily give his brother what he’s asking for.





	The Tight Fit

Sam doesn’t say anything as Dean sashays over to the counter to get a look at the different types of pie, though he does catch himself drumming his fingers on the table and has to force himself to stop.

He eyes Dean icily as his brother finally returns, overdoing the kid-in-a-candy-store act by about three hundred percent, and waits until he’s ordered a slice of key lime _and_ a slice of morello cherry.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” he says, voice quiet but undeniably full of threat. “I hope you’re _still_ enjoying yourself when your ass is getting split open by my cock.”

Dean gives him that smug, bratty look, and oh, Sam is going to make sure he wipes it right off his brother’s face.

++

Enjoy himself? 

Dean eats the pie one handed, the other reaching under the table to squeeze himself hard so he doesn’t start hammering through the wood.

Oh, he’ll enjoy himself alright. Unless he’s being a total dumbass, within about fifteen minutes he’ll be face down on Baby’s back seat with his little brother’s dick rammed so far inside him he’ll probably have to sleep on his stomach for a day or so.

He can’t wait, so he eats the pie probably quicker than he should, and then hiccups his way through paying the bill, leaving the diner, and getting into the car.

Sam’s not an asshole, so he does give Dean a bottle of water from the trunk and has him drink it and does nothing else until Dean stops sounding like a frog on helium.

++

Dean’s lucky Sam has patience, otherwise he’d have been bent over the table in the diner never mind where he is now.

He tugs Dean’s jacket a little tighter, making a more effective restraint as it entraps his arms and hands, and then sticks his cock head in his big brother’s ass.

It’s more than tight, Sam having used barely enough lube to get in never mind anything else, but that blunt pain, that _burn_ sends bitter tingles of pleasure through his body, like his flesh resents something that hurts but does it in a good way.

He hears Dean’s desperate moan, sees how his eyes are screwed shut, but mouth open, lips saliva slick where he’s got his cheek pressed to Baby’s leather.

Dean’s feeling the exact same, so Sam grits his teeth and pushes home. 

Bottoming out earns him two sharp cries of pain (one, he realises after, from himself) but then Dean’s always been tight, and Sam…. He’s got nothing to be ashamed of, down there, so it is kind of like trying to fit yourself into a favourite pair of jeans that are _too_ snug but you know it can be done, just with some effort.

Dean shudders around him, thrashing as Sam takes him, shares the deep ache that is going to leave neither of them very comfortable for a couple of days, but will be so, so worth it. He tightens his hold on Dean’s coat, watches his brother’s fingers, just protruding from the sleeves, to make sure they’re not dusky or red, and then puts his other hand against the back of Dean’s neck.

Pushes down, carefully, pinning Dean even more to the seat, stopping him moving at all, and then he can only lie there and take it, and he actually screams as Sam snaps his hips forward so hard that he’s fighting his own strength, slamming Dean towards the door while he tries to keep him right where he is.

And then Dean’s clenching up around him and coming, hard and with a long whine through gritted teeth, before he goes limp and lies there, panting.

Sam isn’t done though; it’s easier going when Dean’s like a rag doll, maybe not as pleasurable as fucking into that tightness, but there’s a low hot tingle around his balls, through to his back, and then he’s emptying himself into his brother, and slumps backwards to sit on his heels and watch his mess dribble out of his brother’s twitching hole.

He undoes the scrunched up coat from around Dean, peels it off, and dumps it on the front seat of the car.

Carefully pulls Dean over and up against him, pets his brother’s hair, neck, back.

“You coming back to me?”

Dean drools a little on his shoulder, but there’s worse bodily fluids belonging to his big brother that Sam’s had to deal with. 

“Fucking hammered me, Sammy.”

Sam grins, kisses Dean’s temple. “And you loved it.”

He feels Dean’s mouth shift into a lazy smile. “Never said I didn’t.”


End file.
